PROMISE
by Micky Milky
Summary: "Kouki, berjanji untuk tak melihat siapapun terkecuali aku, jika kau sampai berpaling, aku tak segan-segan memberi hukuman."... "Aku berjanji, Akashi-san. Aku berjanji."... AkaFuri... Yaoi... updet next chap. RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **Promise**

 **Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama** **/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate :** **M (Mungkin?)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing:** **Akashi x Furihata**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Janji itu apa? Kenapa semua orang harus menepati janjinya? Apa janji itu berharga? Kalau iya, kenapa dia berharga? Bolehkah aku percaya akan janji? Bisa aku memegang janji mereka? Katakan padaku, apa hukuman untuk orang yang mengingkari janjinya? Boleh aku tahu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu berlari menyitari halaman rumahnya, membawa bola basket di tangannya memantul-mantulkan bola itu lalu tersenyum senang, perempuan berumur kepala tiga lebih memandang sang putra sambil tersenyum, wajahnya cantik dengan aurah lembut bak seorang malaikat, ya... dia malaikat di dalam keluarga kecil Akashi. Wajahnya rupawan dan sang bocah bernama Akashi Seijuro itu tak pernah menyangkal jika ibunya adalah sosok malaikat dalam hidupnya, sosok perempuan yang paling dia cintai di dunia.

"Seijuro! Jangan terlalu jauh bermainnya."

"Iya, bu."

Bocah itu berlari kearah sang ibu, tersenyum lepas memandang ibunya yang mengelus surai merahnya lembut. Akashi Seijuro berharap sosok itu akan selalu bersamanya, mengelus rambutnya seperti ini, mencintainya dan selalu menyayanginya.

"Sei, ibu senang kau mulai bisa bermain basket bersama teman-temanmu di sekolah."

"Aku senang, basket menyenangkan, bu, datanglah ke pertandingan pertamaku."

"Baik sayang, ibu berjanji."

"Janji?"

"Ya, Janji."

Itulah janji pertama sang ibu, dan setelah itu Akashi Seijuro bisa melihat sang ibu bertepuk tangan dari arah bangku penonton saat pertandingan pertamanya bersama teman satu timnya di kelas tiga melawan kelas lain. Akashi Seijuro tak pernah menyangkah jika senyum sang ibu membuatnya bangga atas kemenangan pertamanya.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro memandang takut kearah sang ayah yang sibuk menatap dokumen-dokumEn perusahaan yang beberapa hari lalu pernah dia pelajari walau sekilas, lututnya lemas takut kedatangannya membuat sang ayah tak senang.

"Ayah, besok pembagian laport, apa ayah bisa datang?"

Akashi senior itu menatap Seijuro sesaat, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya berjalan mendekati sang putra, kedua laki-laki itu saling menatap, Akashi mendongak melihat wajah sang ayah yang memandangnya datar.

"Tahun kemarin kau juara lagi bukan? Baiklah ayah akan datang."

"Sungguh?"

Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah polosnya, ini pembagian laportnya di kelas tiga, tahun kemarin ayahnya tak bisa datang dan di gantikan sang ibu, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar ingin ayahnya yang datang, dia ingin melihat ayahnya bangga atas kerja kerasnya selama ini, menjadi juara kelas bahkan juara umum dua tahun terakhir membuatnya sedikit kecewa saat sang ayah tak bisa datang mengambil laportnya, tapi dewi fortuna hari ini berpihak padanya. sungguhkah ayahnya akan datang?

"Ya, Ayah berjanji."

Dan di hari pembagian laport Seijuro bisa melihat sang ayah tersenyum bangga saat namanya di umumkan menjadi juara umum di rapat pembukaan pertemuan orang tua yang di saksikan seluruh orangtua murid, dia senang dan dia tak lagi kecewa. Ayahnya benar-benar menepati janjinya.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro menatap Anjing jalanan didepannya kesal, setelah di pungut oleh salah satu pelayan di rumahnya anjing itu menjadi hewan peliharaan di rumah besar milik keluarga kecil Akashi. Baru beberapa hari berada di rumah itu, sang anjing terkadang sering menyalak saat melihat Akashi junior melintas, terkadang Seijuro mencoba membuka tali pertemanan dengan sang anjing tapi hewan itu sering menyalak dan membuat Akashi murka, puncaknya saat bocah yang baru memasuki kelas empat sekolah dasar itu menyuruh sang anjing duduk dan berguling, bukannya menurut sang anjing malah menyalakkinya dengan lebih keras dari yang sudah-sudah tak terima perintanya di abaikan bocah itu memukul sang anjing dengan ranting, beruntung ibunya datang dan menasehati dengan lembut bocah bersurai merah itu.

Menurut, Seijuro tak pernah lagi menyakiti sang anjing bahkan dia sudah berjanji pada sang ibu untuk berhenti menyakiti hewan itu. Tapi tetap saja, anjing itu tak pernah mau menuruti perintahnya, dan Akashi junior itu tak suka.

"Sei, berhenti untuk menyakiti anjing itu sayang, bukannya Sei sudah berjanji untuk tak menyakitinya?"

"Tapi dia tak menurut padaku, bu."

"Sei, janji harus di tepati, berhenti memukulnya, dia menjadi takut padamu."

"Baik, bu."

Setelah itu, bocah Akashi itu tak pernah lagi memukul sang anjing walau dia masih tak menyukai anjing itu karena tak mau menurut perintahnya.

.

.

"Bu, apa janji harus di tepati?"

"Iya, kau harus menepatinya."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, Sei, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika tak di tepati?"

"Hmm, kau akan berdosa sayang."

Mata beriris merah itu mengerja beberapa kali, wajah polosnya mendongak melihat sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan mata senduh dan senyum lembut yang selalu merekah di wajah cantik itu.

"Bu, berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku."

Wanita cantik itu menatap sang putra lama, senyumnya kecut tapi tetap terlihat anggun, wajah cantik itu tak berpaling dari sang putra.

"Janji, ibu akan selalu bersamamu."

Beberapa tahun dirinya berada di kelas lima, sang ibu melanggar janjinya, wanita cantik itu pergi untuk selamanya karena penyakit, dan Akashi kecil menatap tak percaya akan karangan bunga dan pigur foto sang ibu yang diletakan di ruang tengah rumah mereka, ibunya pergi, dan ibunya melupakan janjinya untuk selalu bersamanya, apa ibunya berdosa?

.

.

Setahun kepergian sang ibu, Akashi junior kembali mendatangi sang ayah, berdiri di depan meja kerja ayahnya menatap sang ayah datar.

"Besok pengumuman kelulusanku, ayah. Apa kau bisa datang?"

Pengusaha Akashi itu tak sama sekali menatap sang putra, dia hanya menatap lembar demi lembar kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Aku akan datang."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku akan datang besok, jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh pembukaan upacara kelulusan di mulai, berjanjilah untuk datang, ayah."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji, jam sepuluh tepat aku akan datang."

Tepat di hari kelulusannya, Akashi Seijuro tak menemukan sosok ayahnya di bangku orang tua murid, bahkan saat dia dipanggil menaiki podium sebagai lulusan terbaik, bocah bersurai merah itu hanya melihat pelayan tua kepercayaan ayahnya yang duduk di bangku orang tua, menatapnya senang sambil tersenyum bangga. Kembali, Seijuro di kecewakan, ayahnya tak datang, dan ayahnya tak menepati janjinya, apa ayahnya berdosa?

.

.

Semenjak itu Akashi tak pernah meminta janji, dia selalu hidup dengan keinginannya, menikmati setiap detik kehidupannya tanpa janji, membiarkan dirinya terikat akan sang adik membiarkan dirinya bersikap absolute Sampai akhirnya di pertandingan Winter cup di tahun pertama dia memasuki sekolah menengah atas dia dijatuhkan oleh dua bayangan dan cahaya Seirin, Kagami dan Kuroko, Akashi berfikir, mungkin ini saatnya dia meminta janji kembali, tapi pada siapa? Tak ada sosok yang berharga baginya, sosok yang ingin dia minta ikatkan janji padanya. Dan kali ini bukan sang adik yang menguasainya.

Tidak, dia salah, bertemu tak lama di dalam lapangan, Akashi tak menyangkah jika janjinya terikat akan sosok pria biasa yang sekarang berdiri di depannya memandang takut dan gemetar, Akashi Seijuro tersenyum, apa salah dia menitip janji pada sosok itu.

"Kouki, berjanji untuk tak melihat siapapun terkecuali aku, jika kau sampai berpaling, aku tak segan-segan memberi hukuman."

Dan pemuda itu menyanggupi janji sepihak yang di buat Akashi, tersenyum senang, Akashi memeluk pemuda itu dalam, merasa jika membuat janji pada pemuda itu adalah pilihan yang benar.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku, Kouki, dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Akashi-san, jangan memelukku di sini, terlalu banyak orang."

"Aku tak perduli." Janji itu tak pernah terjawab.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan masuk Universitas mana, Kouki?"

"Aku akan bekerja, melanjutkan kuliah memerlukan biaya, mungkin setelah uangnya terkumpul aku akan masuk ke Universitas negeri."

"Aku yang akan membiayaimu."

"Terimakasih Akashi-san, tapi aku tak ingin memberatkanmu."

"Tapi kau kekasihku, Kouki."

"Arigatou, tapi tidak saat ini."

Akashi hanya diam memandang pemuda itu tak percaya, ini kali pertama pemuda itu menolaknya selama masa mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pemuda itu menjadi bagian berharga dari dirinya setelah mendiang sang ibu tentunya. Perjuangan cinta mereka bukanlah hal yang mudah, mendapat halangan dari sang ayah, Akashi muda tak pernah mau mengalah atas cintanya, biarkan selama ini dia selalu mengikuti aturan keras sang ayah tapi baru kali ini dia berlutut di hadapan sang ayah sambil menyembah untuk tetap membiarkannya bersama orang yang paling dia cintai, Furihata Kouki. Sekeras kepala apapun ayahnya, dia tetaplah sosok seorang ayah, melihat sang putra menangis tidaklah mudah, wajah lembut mendiang istri selalu terkenang saat dirinya bersikap kasar dan terlalu keras pada sang putra. Perjuangan itu berbuah manis, ayahnya tak lagi mencampuri urusan percintaannya, dengan syarat, Akashi mulai memegang beberapa perusahan besar di umurnya yang baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun dan baru saja menikmati masa kelulusan sekolah menengah atasnya.

"Akashi-san akan melanjutkan kuliah di mana?"

"Di Amerika, _Harvard University_ , kuharap kau ikut denganku."

"Jauhnya... tidak terimakasih, itu terlalu jauh, Akashi-san, aku akan di sini menunggu Akashi-san."

Akashi tersenyum, sudah keputusannya untuk melanjutkan studinya di sana, setelah berkonsultasi dengan Kagami akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan studinya di negara tempat Kagami di besarkan itu. Ya, walau berkonsultasi dengan Kagami tidaklah mudah karena pemuda pecinta basket itu tak banyak ingin bicara dengannya, tapi walau begitu berkat adanya Himoro di samping Kagami saat itu, akhirnya pemuda itu mau juga memberi saran Universitas mana yang menjadi unggulan negara superior itu.

"Kouki, aku berjanji akan kembali kemari dan setelah studiku di sana selesai aku akan tetap bersamamu di sini, jangan pernah berani melirik orang lain, kau mengerti?"

"Aku tak akan berani melakukannya."

Pemuda beriris sekecil biji pinus itu tersenyum lembut, Akashi senang melihat senyum itu, tak di pungkiri jika Akashi Seijuro akan sangat merindukan pemuda ini, dia tahu Kouki-nya pun sebenarnya taklah rela untuk berpisah dengannya, dia tahu itu, Kouki-nya tak ingin jujur akan perasaannya.

"Aku tunggu kau di bandara minggu depan, aku akan berangkat."

"Ya, aku janji kali ini tak akan datang terlambat."

Dan hari itu Furihata datang dengan wajah cerah mengantar kepergian Akashi, Akashi masih ingat bagaimana Furihata akhirnya menangis sambil memeluknya erat, ya, tangis itu terlanjur keluar setelah Akashi meminta Furihata untuk menunggunya. Menunggunya kembali.

"Kouki, berjanjilah untuk menungguku, tetap bersamaku, dan jangan meninggalkanku."

"Aku berjanji, Akashi-san. Aku berjanji."

Dan.

.

.

.

.

.

Janji itu terlupakan, Akashi kembali tiga bulan setelahnya setelah mendengar kabar Furihata Kouki tewas terjatuh kejurang setelah sepeda yang di kendarainya di tabrak truk pembawa tahu. Pemuda itu bergetar hebat, dunianya kembali jungkir balik, dia menepati janjinya untuk kembali tetap orang yang dia cintai ingkar janji, seberat itukah janjinya sampai orang-orang yang dia beri janji pergi begitu saja mengingkari janjinya. Satu yang Akashi Seijuro tanyakan, apa Kouki-nya berdosa?

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Galau? Ya~ saya ingin berbagi galau, dan kenapa harus truk tahu? Itu karena grub KnB yang saya ikuti sedang membully Sei dengan mengatakan jika Akashi Seijuro itu mentalnya tahu setelah mereka nonton KnB S-23... cih~ sabar nak... sini dengan mama, biar kita botakin rambut mereka lalu kita gunting kecil-kecil biar bisa dijadiin mainan kunci, mama... maju ma... #seret Reo-nee #woii. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka ngebully Sei saat KnB S-23 sunggung-sungguh menguras air mata dan perasaan, entar emaknya Akashi bangkit dari kubur baru tahu rasa loh yang bully anaknya...**

 **Mungkin sudah ada yang bisa nebak endingnya?^^ semoga suka...  
ok.. repyu please... **

**^Micky_Milky^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** **Promise**

 **Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama** **/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate :** **M (Mungkin?)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing:** **Akashi x Furihata**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Janji itu apa? Kenapa semua orang harus menepati janjinya? Apa janji itu berharga? Kalau iya, kenapa dia berharga? Bolehkah aku percaya akan janji? Bisa aku memegang janji mereka? Katakan padaku, apa hukuman untuk orang yang mengingkari janjinya? Boleh aku tahu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga Tahun Kamudian.**

Manik merah pemuda bersurai senada dengan iris miliknya itu menatap senduh bandar udara internasional Narita, Jepang. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar bandara, dilihatnya sosok perempuan berambut merah muda dan dua pria tampan berambut hijau dan hitam tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang Akashi."

"Yoo, lama tak bertemu, Akashi. Apa Amerika menyenangkan?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum kecut, maniknya menatap ketiga sosok itu bersamaan.

"Aku pulang, terimakasih sudah menjemputku."

"Kami senang kau kembali, yang lain sudah menunggumu."

Si wanita berambut merah muda berkata senang, dia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap mantan kapten team basket yang pernah dia managerin saat SMP dulu.

"Aku akan langsung kembali ke rumah, sampaikan maafku pada semua, datanglah lusa ke tempatku, aku akan membuat pesta."

"Kami pasti datang, Akashi... ne.. Shin-chan?"

"Urusai, Takao, kau berisik. Aku akan berusaha datang lusa, tapi aku tak janji, karena akhir-akhir ini pasienku semakin banyak."

Akashi diam matanya melirik Takao dan Midorima yang sibuk saling adu mulut, mengabaikan gadis berambut merah muda yang menatapnya senduh.

"Apa kau merindukannya?"

Kini kepalanya terarah kearah Momoi, mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Momoi bukan tak tahu jika Akashi masih menyimpan luka yang amat dalam, kehilangan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya. Pemuda itu tersenyum getir meremas genggaman tangannya pada pegangan koper yang dibawanya.

"Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi kejadian itu seperti terjadi kemarin."

Takao dan Midorima terdiam, menatap senduh akan pemuda yang dulu pernah menjatuhkan mereka di Winter Cup di tahun pertama mereka menginjakan kaki di team basket Shuutoku, mereka ingat saat itu Akashi adalah sosok monster yang tak bisa mereka kalahkan, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya saat ini, kematian 'sosok' itu membuatnya hancur, tak ada lagi Akashi yang selalu benar dan Absolute, pemuda itu terlihat rapuh sama saat pertama kali dia kehilangan sang ibu.

"Akashi..."

Tersenyum hambar, kini Akashi kembali melirik ketiga temannya, ya setelah Winter Cup Akashi membuka diri untuk berteman dengan siapa, 'Sosok' itulah yang selalu menegurnya untuk tak banyak memilih teman. Ah... betapa dia sangat merindukan 'sosok' itu.

"Furihata-kun akan sangat sedih jika melihat kau seperti ini."  
satu-satunya perempuan di sana berbicara, matanya berkaca-kaca, ah... sudah tiga tahun, tapi kematian Furihata sangat membekas dan menyisahkan kesedihan mendalam pada pemuda bersurai merah itu, bahkan kesedihan itu juga di rasakan oleh alumi team basket Seirin.

"Dia berjanji untuk menungguku, tapi sekarang dia tak disini. Aku sungguh tak menyangkah dia berani membohongiku."

Takao berjalan pelan, menepuk bahu Akashi lembut, dia memang tak melihat ada air mata di mata sang penerus keluarga Akashi itu, tapi dari nada bicara yang bergetar, Takao tahu jika Akashi sudah hancur dan ingin menangis. Dia yakin kehilangan Furihata beribu kali lebih mengerikan dibandingkan kekalahannya di lapangan dulu.

"Kurasa kau juga harus belajar mengerti, jika dia memang sudah tiada, lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu, Akashi."

"Dia berjanji akan selalu bersamaku."

"Akashi..."

.

.

Akashi berdiri di atas jalan dengan pagar pembatas sebagai penghalang tubuhnya, wajahnya tertiup angin lembut, matanya memandang senduh kebawa, melihat ratusan meter jurang di bawah sana yang bahkan tak terlihat dasarnya. Dia tak menyangkah jika tempat ini lah yang membawa malapetaka bagi kekasihnya. Hampir empat tahun yang lalu dia masih ingat saat dia meraung di sini, melihat pagar pembatas yang sekarang dia sentuh hancur, berusaha melepaskan kungkungan Aomine dan Kagami yang menyuruhnya untuk tenang sedangkan kekasihnya terjun bebas ke dasar jurang.

Dia berbohong kepada Momoi, Midorima dan Takao, mengatakan untuk langsung kembali kerumah tapi dia malah meminta sopirnya untuk berbelok arah dan berhenti di tempat ini. Tak ada pembatas jalan yang rusak, semua sudah kembali seperti semula kecuali Kouki-nya, ya... hanya Kouki-nya yang tak pernah kembali.

"Selamat datang kembali. Akashi."

Terkejut akan sapaan dari kiri tempatnya berpijak, wajahnya berpaling melihat Aomine Daiki tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Aomine."

"Ya, selamat akan gelar sarjanamu, aku mendapat pesan dari Satsuki, dia bilang kau akan mengadakan pesta kepulanganmu lusa."

Akashi diam, kedua pemuda itu saling menatap, Akashi bisa melihat seragam kepolisian setempat yang di pakai mantan rekan satu teamnya dulu di SMP, ah... betapa dia merindukan masa-sama kejayaan Kiseki No Sedai.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku mengadakan sedikit pesta kecil-kecilan dan mengundang beberapa teman kita, bukannya itu hal yang biasa." Akashi berujar, Aomine menghela napas panjang.

"Biasa, jika kau tak dalam keadaan tertekan. Aku turut berduka cita atas kekasihmu. Momoi juga mengatakan jika kau tadi langsung pulang setelah di jemput supirmu, dan aku tahu dimana kau akan singgah sebelum benar-benar pulang kerumah."

Kembali, senyum kecut itu terlihat di wajah rupawan Akashi Seijuro, dia benci temannya berkata seperti itu, dia benci di kasihani. Tapi dia tahu, itu lah yang dia butuhkan, saat dirinya kehilangan sang ibu terlalu lama, teman-teman, basket, dan Kouki-nya yang membantunya kembali berdiri, tapi saat ini, dia tak punya pegangan lagi. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan 'sosok' itu di sini.

"Aku kemari karena merasa tak percaya jika dia sudah tiada..."

"... dan kau berharap dia berdiri di sini menunggumu?"

Iris biru tua Aomine menajam, melihat reaksi dari mantan kaptenya dulu. Pemuda itu benar-benar berbeda, dia heran, kemana perginya Akashi yang dia kenal.

"Tidak. Karena aku tahu itu mustahil." Senyum terkembang di wajah Aomine, pemuda berkulit tan itu melipat tangannya didepan dada, berbalik badan dan kini menatap awan yang terlihat cerah hari ini.

"Kau harus percaya realiti Akashi, sepahit apapun itu. Aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin, penabrak kekasihmu belum bisa kami temukan, beberapa saksi mata melihat mobil miliknya ikut terjun kejurang, dan ada kemungkinan tersangkah juga tewas."

Akashi melangkah pelan, menepuk pundak Aomine sekilas lalu berjalan terus menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Terimakasih, Aomine, aku akan kembali."

.

.

.

 _Mata ruby milik Akashi menatap tajam kearah pemuda yang sedang asik menatap deretan angkah di dalam buku pelajarannya sambil menelungkup di kasur, kesal akan diacuhkan, Akashi bangkit dari duduknya lalu kini sudah berpindah duduk di samping pemuda yang yang terlihat tak menyadari kedatangannya._

 _"Puas mengacuhkanku?"_

 _Pemuda itu terkejut, kini wajahnya berpaling menatap Akashi sesaat, lalu kembali melihat deretan angkah dan rumus fisika yang sedang dia pelajari._

 _"Jika nilaiku jelek, pelatih tak akan menurunkanku untuk bermain di lapangan."_

 _Menghela napas berat, Akashi mengelus surai coklat milik kekasihnya sayang, berdehem sekali, pemuda itu ikut menatap deretan rumus di dalam buku yang tak seberapa tebalnya itu._

 _"Aku sudah mempelajarinya dua minggu yang lalu, ingin ku bantu?"_

 _Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengkerutkan keningnya lucu, lalu mengerucut bibirnya kesal. Dia tahu dia kalah dari segi apapun dari sang kekasih, tapi apa perlu dia menerima bantuan sang kekasih tentang masalah ini?_

 _"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."_

 _"Bahkan menggores pensilmupun belum, dari tadi kau hanya sibuk membolak-balik halaman, mencari pecahan rumus itu?"_

 _"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa membuat rumus ini menjadi banyak, aku benci Fisika."_

 _Tersenyum maklum, Akashi mulai menyambar buku pelajaran itu mencernah satu persatu isi dalam buku itu, tak terlalu sulit, bahkan buku pelajarannya di Rakuzan lebih sulit di mengerti._

 _"Apa kau tahu, pelajaran ini bahkan lebih mudah dari pelajaranku di Rakuzan."_

 _Furihata berbalik badan, kini tubuhnya yang tadi tertelungkup berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya._

 _"Aku bahkan jauh di bawahmu, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku, Akashi-san"_

 _"Sei, Seijuro, terlalu formal kau memanggil nama keluargaku, bukankah kita kekasih?"_

 _Furihata mengulum ujung pensilnya, mengabaikan Akashi yang masih melihat isi buku pelajarannya._

 _"Aku tak bisa memanggil nama kecilmu, itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku."_

 _"Mulai sekarang coba kau biasakan memanggil nama kecilku."_

 _Kembali menelungkup, Furihata menyandarkan dagunya di paha Akashi, sebenarnya dirinyalah yang meminta Akashi untuk kerumahnya di hari libur mereka, bermaksud iseng, ternyata Akashi benar-benar datang kemari dan cukup membuat Furihata senang, setidaknya dia tahu, kekasihnya selalu ada waktu untuk bersamanya._

 _"Akashi-sama tak pernah menyukai hubungan kita, apa tak terlalu kelewatan jika kita meneruskannya?"_

 _Coretan pensil di atas kertas yang didengar Furihata berhenti di ganti dengan bunyi patahan pensil, Furihata bisa melihat tangan Akashi mengenggam erat pensil miliknya mematahkanya menjadi dua._

 _"Jangan berharap kau bisa pergi begitu saja hanya karena alasan ayah tak merestui hubungan kita, Kouki, sudah cukup pembicaraan yang tak ku sukai ini, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."_

 _Terkejut, Furihata menatap tak percaya saat pemuda bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya, ah... kelihatannya dia salah bicara dan membuat Akashi marah._

 _._

 _._

 _Furihata berguling di atas kasurnya, menatap ponselnya dengan senduh, berpuluh kali dia menelpon Akashi, tapi pemuda itu tak juga mengangkat panggilannya. Dia tahu, Akashi cukup sibuk, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Akashi mengabaikannya seperti ini, dan ini kali pertama setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu._

 _Pik..._

 _Terkejut, Furihata memastikan jika panggilannya diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana, dia tersenyum senang saat dia tahu Akashi mengangkat panggilannya._

 _"Akashi..."_

 _Sosok di seberang sana tak menjawab, Furihata menunduk lesu, Akashi masih marah dan akan sangat susah membuat mood Akashi menjadi baik kembali._

 _"Aku minta maaf, aku janji ini kali terakhir aku mengungkit kejadian seperti dua hari yang lalu."_

 _Furihata bisa mendengar desahan napas panjang dari seberang sana, masih tak mendengar sepatah katapun, Furihata lelah, dia tak tahu harus membujuk Akashi seperti apa, tabiat Akashi memang sedikit sulit di mengerti. Akashi selalu mendiaminya saat sedang kesal, dan itu membuat dirinya salah tingkah tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia rela Akashi maki, asal jangan mendiamkannya seperti ini._

 _"Aku tak marah, aku sudah melupakannya."_

 _"Tapi kenapa kau mengacuhkanku dua hari ini, tak mengangkat telponku dan..."_

 _Kembali bunyi desah napas terdengar, lagi-lagi Akashi membuatnya bingung, dia tahu dia sedikit egois, dia juga tahu Akashi tak suka di ceramah panjang lebar, dan mungkin perkatannya tadi akan membuat masalah semakin keruh._

 _"Beberapa hari ini aku sedikit sibuk, aku bahkan lupa meletakan ponselku, dan baru saja aku melihat banyak panggilan darimu. Maaf, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."_

 _Setidaknya perkataan Akashi yang terakhir membuatnya bernapas legah, pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum lembut, tak perduli jika Akashi tak melihat senyuman itu, tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya._

 _"Ada waktu hari minggu? Aku libur latihan, one on one?"_

 _"Baik, aku yang jemput."_

 _"Tidak, aku yang akan kesana, di taman biasa."_

 _"Setengah sepuluh. Aku tunggu di sana."_

 _"Ok... aku janji akan datang."_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Ya, pasti Akashi-san."_

.

.

Akashi menghela napas dalam, melihat lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari SMA Seirin, wajahnya senduh, kakinya melangkah pelan mengikuti instingnya, pemuda itu bahkan kini sudah berdiri di bawah ring basket, menengadah melihat ring basket yang telah usang.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkejut, tubuhnya berbalik melihat mantan pelatih sekaligus manager team Seirin menatapnya bingung, gadis itu semakin cantik, rambut coklatnya kini sudah sepanjang punggung melambai tertiup angin, wajahnya semakin dewasa dan tubuhnya juga sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Ah, anda pelatih Seirin?"

"Mantan, aku tak lagi melatih mereka setelah lulus, kenapa kau di sini?"

Mata merah Akashi menangkap banyak bungkusan di tangan sang gadis, gadis manis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku baru dari kombini, membeli banyak pesanan ayah, apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?"

"Sedikit bernostalgia."

Senyum manis gadis bernama Riko Aida itu memudar, dia kini menunduk dalam, ingat akan satu orang yang mungkin membawa seorang Akashi Seijuro mampir jauh-jauh ke Tokyo. Gadis itu menunduk dalam mengabaikan Akashi yang masih menatap ring basket di depannya.

"Furihata-kun sudah tenang, ikhlaskan dia."

Kini Riko bisa melihat Akashi menggenggam buku-buku jarinya kuat, merasakan banyak emosi di sana, rindu, marah, kesal, dan cinta. Riko tak pernah tahu, keputusannya membawa Furihata untuk sesaat berhadapan langsung dengan kapten team Rakuzan saat itu membawa cerita panjang dalam kehidupan keduanya.

"Aku sedang berusaha, tapi tak bisa."

"Aku menerima telepon dan Momoi, katanya kau akan mengadakan pesta besok malam?"

Akashi kini berbalik badan, matanya datar tanpa emosi tersirat menatap Riko, Riko tahu Akashi sudah tak berjiwa, ah... mantan adik kelasnya itu benar-benar menghancurkan pemuda didepannya luar dalam.

"Datanglah, aku sangat menghargai kedatangan anda, Aida-san."

"Ah... aku pasti datang, akan aku sampaikan pada yang lain, oh... aku harus pulang, sampai bertemu lagi."

Riko berjalan pelan meninggalkan lapangan yang dulu pernah dia datangi untuk menjemput Kagami yang sedang asik menghafal di sini. Dia benar-benar rindu masa itu, masa dimana Seirin masih berkumpul, kini baik teman-teman satu tingkat dan para adik kelasnya sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

"Ah... aku rindu mereka, aku bahkan merindukanmu, Furihata-kun, kau pergi terlalu cepat, setidaknya beri kepastian padanya." Gumam Riko pelan.

Menghilangnya Riko dari pandangan, Akashi kembali berjalan ketengah lapangan menatap lurus ke luar pangan melihat bayangan pemuda manis yang tersenyum sambil mengambil satu botol air mineral dari tasnya.

 _"Akashi-san, istirahat dulu."_

Bayangan itu tersenyum, Akashi rindu akan senyum itu, rindu akan menyentuh pemuda itu, dan rindu mengelus surai lembut milik pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kouki."

.

.

"Yoo, Mikoto, apa tak ada minuman lain, aku butuh sake lagi dan lagi."

"Berhenti minum, Daisuke, kau tahu kita punya banyak pekerjaan setelah ini."

"Yare... yare... Dai-chan no baka, kau tahu, wajahmu mirip om om mesum saat mabuk."

"Urusai, Kamiya-kun."

Mikoto menatap teman-teman didepannya pasrah, tersenyum melihat kedua kucing dan anjing yang sibuk saling mencaci saat ini, dia bisa melihat si pirang mengangkat gelas sakenya dan membanting asal ke arah si pemuda berambut hitam berholdi dan pecah membentur dinding, pemuda berwajah licik itu hanya tersenyum pisikopat mendapat tawaran perang dari teman satu ganknya.

"Ano, bisa kalian diam sesaat, aku sedang mencoba masuk dan menembus keamanan kantor Yukari Ichiro."

Pemuda berholdi hitam dengan akses bulu halus berwarna merah tua tersenyum licik, tubuh kecilnya meloncat kearah pemuda berwajah datar berambut putih keperakan yang asik menatap laptopnya.

"Hoh... jadi kemana kita akan pergi malam ini? Merampok atau hanya sekedar mampir?"

Pemuda berholdi itu tersenyum senang, kini mata beriris merahnya menatap sosok pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti sedang duduk menatap tajam kearah dirinya.

"Uchk... kau mau membunuhku dengan tatapan itu _, puppy-chan_."

Menyeringai, pemuda itu turun dari kursinya, tak percaya jika dia juga disambut seringai yang tak kalah pisikopat, pemuda lain berambut coklat itu hanya diam, duduk manis di sofa merah marun yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan besar itu. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink dengan beberapa akses ikatan di rambutnya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita tak saling menyerang, Kamiya-san?"

Pemuda berholdi itu diam, kini kepalanya beralih kearah perempuan manis yang sedang berdiri di samping pemuda berambut hitam pekah yang asik menghisap rokoknya santai.

"Kau tahu, wajah anjing kecil ini selalu membuatku muak... ah~ sudahlah, jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Pemuda berwajah sangar dengan rambut hitam pekah dan dua ponih di kiri dan kanan jidatnya yang menjuntai berjalan pelan, menepuk bahu pemuda berambut coklat yang masih diam memandang tajam kearah pemuda berisik di depannya.

"Kita punya lima pekerjaan saat ini, dan aku menolak selebihnya, pertama membunuh Yukari Ichiro."

Gadis berambut pink yang masih berdiri di belakang sofa menjilat bibirnya pelan, dia bahkan sempat menggengam sandaran sofa.

"Aku suka, bagaimana kalau ini jadi pekerjaanku saja, Mikoto-san?"

"Kita tetap akan pergi bersama. Keamana kantornya sangat ketat, dia memiliki banyak sistem di sana dan selalu berada di sana hampir setiap detik, jadi percuma jika kita menyergapnya di rumah sendiri, tapi untuk urusan menghabisi nyawanya kuserakan padamu, Azzura."

"Oke... wakatta."

Perempuan itu tersenyum senang, bertepuk tangan heboh lalu memeluk pemuda berambut hitam pekah bernama Mikoto didepannya erat.

"lalu yang kedua?"

Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana katun hitam membalut tubuh sempurnanya yang berbicara, wajahnya cukup lembut dan dewasa, sama dengan sosok pemuda berambut hitam pekah bernama Mikoto itu, pemuda bernama Daisuke itu juga menyelipkan satu batang rokok di bibirnya.

"Kita hanya akan merampok di kediaman Amasuka Kodachi."

"Hoh... jadi kali ini dua target kita adalah perempuan?"

"Satu suruhan, dan satunya aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran untuk orang sombong seperti wanita itu."

Si pemuda bersurai putih sedikit perak mengulum senyum, kelihatannya target kedua mereka adalah target balas dendam sang pimpinan.

"Lalu yang ketiga?"

Kali ini Mikoto tersenyum licik, wajahnya menyirat kebencian mendalam, wajahnya bahkan terlihat mengeras dan kesal.

"Aomine Daiki, bunuh dia, aku tak ingin melihat polisi brengsek itu berkeliaran di sekitarku."

Pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedari tadi diam membelalak matanya merasakan rasa nyerih di uluh hatinya, bahkan kini pemuda itu terbatuk parah.

"Ah... kau tak apa-apa? Apa luka di dadamu masih sakit?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sesak saat bernapas tadi. Azzura-san."

Perempuan berambut pink yang tadi berdiri di belakang sofa berlari mendektai sang pemuda yang berjarak lima tahun di atasnya.

"Kau harus beristirahat, jika tak bisa kau tak perlu ikut dengan kami."

Berbagai pasang mata menatap gadis cantik bersurai pink dan pemuda bersurai coklat itu bersamaan, darah sedikit mengalir di sisi bibir pemuda itu.

"Arigatou, aku akan istirahat, terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku, Azzura-san."

Satu elusan terasa di puncak kepala pemilik surai coklat itu, dia menengadah melihat sosok pimpinan menatap khawatir.

"Tetap di sini, kami sangat membutuhkanmu, kau adalah pembunuh terbaik yang kita punya di dalam kelompok, untuk sementara beristirahatlah, tugas pertama sampai dengan ketiga kau bisa melihat dari jauh. Dan serahkan kepada kami."

"Aku mengerti, Mikoto-san."

"Jadi apa yang berikutnya?"

Pemuda berholdi bermana Kamiya itu yang kini menatap tak sabar sang pimpinan.

"Tugas yang keempat,bunuh pengusaha Akashi, aku mendapat tugas ini dari saingannya, dan kita di bayar mahal untuk ini. Dan yang terakhir, bunuh penerus Akashi, Akashi Seijuro, dan ini adalah tugas khusus untukmu..."

Pemuda bermabut coklat itu menengadah menatap pimpinan yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata menatap tajam kearahnya.

"... Furihata Kouki."

.

.

.

A/N + balas repyu

 **Aku kenalkan OC di sini...**

 **Mikoto : tokoh OC ini hampir sama perawakannya dengan Mikoto Suoh (K-Project) tapi bedanya hanya pada rambutnya yang hitam, Mikoto bertindak sebagai pemimpin di dalam kelompok.**

 **Kamiya : OC ini memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan Orihara Hachimenroppi, Alter Ego-nya Izaya Orihara (DRRR) tapi sifatnya mirip dengan Izaya, namanya di ambil dari seiyuu Akashi dan Izaya, Kamiya Hiroshi-san.**

 **Daisuke : OC ini perawakannya sama dengan Shizuo Heiwajima di (DRRR) namanya di ambil dari Seiyuu-nya Shizu-chan dan Midorima Shintaro, Ono Daisuke-san**

 **Azzura : OC ini perawakannya sama dengan Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki), dia satu-satunya anggota perempuan dan sama pisikopat-nya dengan Yuno**

 **Ken : OC ini perawakannya sama dengan Key Yosugara (Rust Blaster), dia ahli dengan hal-hal mengenai komputer dan menerobos pertahanan.**

 **Aku sengaja memasukan beberapa OC yang mirip dengan chara anime lain supaya muda di pahami wujudnya.**

 **Makasih repyunya semua... gimana? Suka? Untuk Lime atau Lemon, tunggu dulu, masih puasa kan^^, FF ini bakal jadi FF yang buat aku keluar dari zona aman yang biasa bikin ff dengan genre sweet romance. Dan kayaknya kesukaanku akan hal-hal gore, pysico dan hal-hal menjijikan lainnya kambuh lagi, dan aku juga gak tahu kenapa. Ya maklum lah, aku memang terkadang kumat" gitu^^. Semoga suka Chap ini^^ Repyu Please.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^Micky_Milky^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Promise**

 **Author: Micky_Milky** **  
** **Genre: Romance/ Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M (Mungkin?)**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing: Akashi x Furihata**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 3**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Janji itu apa? Kenapa semua orang harus menepati janjinya? Apa janji itu berharga? Kalau iya, kenapa dia berharga? Bolehkah aku percaya akan janji? Bisa aku memegang janji mereka? Katakan padaku, apa hukuman untuk orang yang mengingkari janjinya? Boleh aku tahu.**

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

"Da... da.. dadadada... da... hihihihi... Mission Complete, Mikoto-san."

.

.

.

Mikoto memandang tajam wanita muda yang memandangnya pisikopat, wajahnya penuh akan darah, di tangan kirinya terdapat samurai yang juga masih berlumuran darah, di tangan kanannya wanita muda itu menenteng kepala manusia, dan senyum mengerikan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau berhasil, Azzura."

"Ne.. ne Mikoto-san, lihat, aku bawa hadiah untukmu."

Kepala itu dilempar sembarang, menggelinding dan membentur ujung sepatu sang pimpinan, Mikoto memandang kosong akan kepala itu, melihat sosok kepala wanita sudah membiru.

"Sugooiii, dia tadi melawan, aku tak menyangkah di amasih bisa melawan, dia benar-benar keren."

Mikoto berbalik badan, mengabaikan wanita muda itu yang berjingkrak senang menatap berpasang mata yang terlihat tak terkejut akan keberadaan sosok kepala tanpa tubuh itu.

"Hari ini selesai, kita kembali."

Baru juga Mikoto berjalan selangkah, Furihata sudah melangkah mendekat, wajahnya santai menepuk pundak Mikoto yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi itu pelan.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, ada urusan yang harus ku lakukan."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Cih, anjing busuk."

Tak menghiraukan perkataan temannya yang memilki tinggi tak jauh berbeda darinya itu, Furihata berjalan melangkah keluar dari gedung besar yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan mayat. Pemuda itu memandang kosong menelusuri lorong demi lorong mengabaikan bunyi sirine mobil kepolisian setempat, wajahnya menengadah merasa matanya memanas.

"Aku merindukanmu, Seijuuro."

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro memandang sang ayah diam, melihat pria berumur setengah abat itu datar. Kedua Akashi itu sibuk dalam pikiranya masing-masing, sang senior terlihat mengamati tingkah sang putra tanpa berbicara, sedangkan yang diamati hanya berdiri dengan tegapnya.

"Kematian pemuda itu sudah cukup lama, kuharap kau bisa melupakannya."

"Tak ada yang ingin kulupakan darinya, itu kenapa aku kembali kemari."

Kini mata bermanik merah itu memicit tajam, pria tua itu menyandarkan dirinya di kursi yang dia duduki dengan sedikit tenang, kini matanya beralih akan sosok figur cantik yang dulu pernah menemaninya dan menjadi bagian dari dirinya sampai saat ini.

"Kudengar kau akan mengadakan pesta bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Hanya teman-teman basketku."

Segaris senyum samar terlihat di wajah pria tua itu, menyadari jika kini putranya bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya tanpa ragu, membuat dia tahu, keputusannya kelak mewarisi semua aset Akashi pada putra tunggalnya bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

"Kau sudah melihat ibumu?"

Kali ini sang junior menunduk dalam, dia bisa merasakan matanya berkabut, pandanganya mulai tak jelas tertutup bulir air mata yang sudah menganak di matanya, tak salah bukan, walau dia sudah menjadi laki-laki dewasa, menangis bukanlah hal yang salah, selama ini sudah cukup dia menahanya sendiri dan membaginya bersama teman-teman dan orang yang dia cintai, tapi kini, dia menyerah, dia tak bisa berbagi dengan siapa saja, kecuali pemuda itu, pemuda yang menjadi cintanya.

"Aku sudah menemuinya sebelum aku pulang, aku juga berkujung ke tempat lain setelah itu."

Kini pria tua itu berdiri, melangkah berlahan dan menepuk surai merah sang putra lembut.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkannya padaku, Apapun yang pernah kuajarkan padamu, bukan berarti kau tak boleh menangis. Kau sudah dewasa untuk selalu ku dikte, aku sudah tak ingin melakukanya lagi, kau bebas menangis dan melakukan apapun semaumu, asal jangan kau lupa, kau adalah Akashi, keluarga yang memiliki martabat tinggi."

Akashi terisak pelan, sang ayah terlihat tersenyum lembut. Kali ini biarkan dia melihat sisi lain dari sang putra, seburuk apapun perlakuanya pada sang putra dulu, satu hal yang selalu dia ingat. Putranya, Akashi Seijuuro adalah titipan sang istri yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku akan keluar, kau bebas menggunakan rumah untuk malam ini bersama temanmu."

"Arigatou, Otou-sama."

.

.

.

 _Furihata tersenyum cerah sesaat yang lalu, sosok yang berada di pelukannya saat ini benar-benar bentuk pasangan kekasih ideal, pintar, kaya, tampan dan perhatian, dia benar-benar menyukai sosok ini luar dalam, Furihata bukan manusia matre yang mengharap kekayaan Akashi, tapi perlakuannyalah yang membuat Furihata selalu mencintai sosok itu._

 _"Arigatou, Akashi-san, nah ini untuk Akashi-san, aku akan memakai yang ini."_

 _Furihata tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gantungan ponsel yang baru saja di beli Akashi, sebenarnya Furihata sedang menabung untuk membelinya, sungguh, dia tak ingin meminta apapun pada Akashi, termasuk diminta membelikan barang kesukaannya, dia tahu diri untuk hal itu, Akashi bukan mesin uang miliknya, Akashi adalah kekasih tercintanya, tapi dia tak menyangkah barang yang harganya tak seberapa itu benar-benar di belikan sosok orang tercintanya itu._

 _"Tapi, bagaimana Akashi-san tahu aku menginginkannya?"_

 _"Kuroko dan Fukuda yang memberitahuku, kurasa sifatmu akhir-akhir ini aneh, kau tak membalas pesanku, menutup panggilanku dengan terburu-buru, aku mencurigaimu sedang berselingkuh."_

 _Furihata merengut kesal, dengan berani pemuda manis itu mencuri ciuman di bibir sang pemuda bersurai merah, wajahnya bersemu sampai ketelinga, Akashi terkekeh geli, mencium helaian surai coklat milik Furihata, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berdiri dan duduk di pangkuannya, Furihat tak menolak, pemuda itu menurut._

 _"Aku memang pernah berbicara tentang mainan ini pada Fukuda, tapi tak menyangkah, Kuroko tahu juga."_

 _Akashi menghirup aroma wangi sampoh di rambut pemuda bersuai coklat itu, dia akan selalu mengingat wangi ini, tak akan dia lupakan wangi sosok yang membuatnya sangat tergila-gila akan pemiliknya, pemuda itu memiliki wangi kayu manis khas dan sedikit wewangian mint dan rose atau wewangi lembut lainnya dari parfum milik pemuda yang sedang dipangkunya._

 _"Kuroko yang membujuk Fukuda untuk berbicara, katanya kau sedang bekerja part time untuk membeli sebuah mainan ponsel, sebegitu tak ada uangnya sampai harus bekerja sambilan? Kukira harganya tak begitu mahal."_

 _Kini Furihata berbalik badan, kedua pipinya mengembung manis, membuat Akashi tersenyum simpul dan mengacak surai coklat itu gemas._

 _"Uang jajanku saja tak cukup untuk membeli makan siang, apa lagi harus membeli barang ini, lagi pula aku hanya bekerja sebulan saja."_

 _"Berhentilan bekerja dari perkerjaanmu saat ini, jika nanti kita hidup bersama, kau jangan khawatir, aku tak akan membuatmu kekurangan apapun. Dan satu hal, lain kali jangan sungkan untuk berbicara apapun padaku, meminta bantuan apapun padaku, dan berbagi padaku, kau tahu aku khawatir kau berpaling dan hampir berencana untuk membuat siapapun yang mencoba mengambilmu dariku hancur."_

 _Furihata menelan ludah paksa, Akashi mengelus surai coklat itu sayang, mengusap pipi Furihata dengan jempolnya dan mencium pipi itu lembut._

 _"Ja-jangan berlebih begitu, ah... Akashi-san bahkan menamainya."_

 _Tak bisa Akashi pungkiri, wajah tersenyum milik Furihata adalah momen berharga yang selalu di inginkannya, hanya sekedar sepasang gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket dengan kedua nama mereka, Furihata bisa tersenyum secerah itu, dia benar-benar iri akan apa saja yang bisa membuat Kouki-nya tersenyum._

 _"Ponsel, Akashi-san."_

 _Akashi memberikan ponsel miliknya, melihat Furihata mulai memasangkan mainan itu di ponselnya dengan nama milik Kouki-nya, dan memasangkan mainan satu lagi bertulikan namanya di ponsel milik pemuda manis itu._

 _"Ini ku kembalikan, lihat, aku akan menjaga milik Akashi-san, dan Akashi-san harus menjaga milikku, jangan sampai hilang, oke."_

 _Tak berkata, Akashi merangkul pemuda manis itu kedalam pelukannya, mencium setiap jengkal wajah pemuda itu, ingatkan dia satu hal, Furihata Kouki tak akan dia lepaskan untuk siapapun, hanya miliknya, dan itu mutlak._

.

.

.

Kagami menyender pada teralis rendah balkon kediaman Akashi, wajahnya teduh menikmati angin malam musim gugur. Langkah pelan seseorang menyadarkannya membuatnya menatap sosok pemilik rumah yang terkejut menemukannya berdiri di sini.

"Kagami."

Kagami tersenyum simpul, mengangkat gelas berisi sirup yang tadi di ambil di dalam, kedua pemuda bersurai merah itu mengabaikan riuh gelak tawa dari dalam rumah, menandakan bagaimana teman-teman mereka benar-benar menikmati pesta malam itu.

"Yoo, Akashi, selamat atas gelar sarjanamu."

Akashi memoles senyum tipis di bibirnya, kini tubuhnya berbalik, menyenderkan tubuh belakangnya di bagian tepi teralis, Kagami mengikuti perlakuan Akashi melihat sosok itu terlihat tenang dan damai menikmati momen mereka.

"Ku dengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan, Aomine, Kagami?"

Kagami menoleh terkejut, pemuda merah di sampingnya masih menatap datar kedalam rumah, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut darinya.

"Ka-kami hanya satu apartemen."

Kini Kagami menatap gelas sirupnya dalam, rona merah samar terlihat di wajah pemuda yang dulu pernah besar di Amerika itu.

"Momoi yang memberitahuku, aku lebih mempercayai informasi darinya dari pada ucapanmu."

"Semenjak kapan kau jadi seorang penggosip, Akashi."

Satu kekehan keluar dari sosok rupawan yang memiliki tinggi badan jauh di bawahnya itu, kini mata Akashi liar menatap sosok Kise dan Murasakibara yang saling berebut makanan, dan Himuro yang asik berbicara dengan Riko, dia tak pernah menyangkah mereka akan menjadi seakrab ini sekarang.

" Aku tak bertanya, Momoi yang memberitahku, dimana sekarang kau bekerja?"

"Aku menjadi anggota pemadam kebakaran, kau tahu, aku benar-benar tak menyangkah si 'Aho' itu bisa menjadi seorang polisi." kali ini Kagami yang terkekeh geli.

"Yoo, Kagami, ah... di sini ternyata, Hyuuga-san mencarimu. Eh... Akashi-san, terima kasih sudah mengundang kami di acara ini."

Akashi memandang terkejut akan dua sosok yang menjadi sohib kental cintanya, melihat kedua pemuda yang sering mengapit Kouki-nya itu, Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kawahara, Fukuda... ah... lama tak bertemu."

Kawahara dan Fukuda terkejut akan satu pelukan maut yang di berikan Kagami pada mereka, mantan Ace team mereka di Seirin itu tersenyum senang, menepuk dengan brutal bahu mereka tertawa lebar seraya menggoyangkan kedua temannya itu dengan senang.

"Sa-sakit, Kagami."

Fukuda menuai protes, Akashi hanya tersenyum samar melihat kedua mantan pemain Seirin itu di aniaya oleh Kagami, se tidak mencoloknya kedua pemuda itu, dia tahu, Fukuda dan Kawahara adalah bagian terpenting milik Kouki-nya, itulah kenapa pemuda itu mengundang kedua sohib kental itu di acaranya.

"Selamat ya atas kelulusanmu, Akashi."

Fukuda maju mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan pemuda bersurai merah di depannya saat ini. Akashi menyambut uluran itu tersenyum lembut memandang Fukuda.

"Terima Kasih, Fukuda-san."

"Andai Furi di sini, pasti akan sangat meri..."

Plak...

Plak...

Kawahara menuai protes saat kepalanya mendapat dua bogeman mentah dari Kagami dan Fukuda, pemuda itu meringis menatap tajam kearah Kagami, pemuda berbadan kekar itu menoleh kearah Akashi melihat sosok itu hanya diam memandang Kawahara tanpa ekspresi.

"Go... gomen."

Akashi berjalan kearah Kawahara, menepuk pundaknya sesaat, Kagami menyadari perubahan yang pesar di air muka Akashi, wajah itu kembali datar, tak lama sampai pemuda itu menuai senyum kecut manatap ketiga rekan mantan satu team itu.

"Aku akan kedalam."

.

.

.

 _"Akashi-san, Ahh... hentikan."_

 _Furihata bergerak tak nyaman saat jemari Akashi mengusap punggungnya kasar, pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mencumbuhnya, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari pertandingan Vorpal Swords melawan Jabberwock , menemuinya di rumah, berbicara dengan sang ibu sesaat dan sekarang pemuda itu menggila di kamarnya._

 _"Jangan melawan!"_

 _Furihata mengerjab bingung dalam resahnya, jemari Akashi terus merayap di tubunya, memainkan kedua nippelnya, bibir pemuda itu terus membungkam bibir Furihata, mengulum dan terus mengecup bibirnya, tak sedikitpun membiarkan Furihata berbicara, Akashi tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ini memang bukan kali pertama untuknya dan Akashi, tapi sifat Akashi yang seperti ini adalah kali pertama baginya, ah... tunggu, dia ingat, Akashi pernah melakukan hal serupa padanya saat pemuda merah itu cemburu melihat Furihata pulang bersama seorang gadis teman sekelasnya._

 _"Nngghh, Aka... ahh, Akashi-san, sungguh, lepaskan."_

 _Kini jemari Akashi merayap masuk kedalam celana pendek miliknya, menyelinap di balik boxer dan meremas sesuatu di dalamnya dengan seenak hati, Furihata menjerit histeris, beruntung kedua orang tuanya sedang di bawah dan tak mendengar jeritannya, dia bisa melihat Akashi menyeringai senang mendapatkan mainan kesayangannya menegang._

 _"Sakit."_

 _Demi tuhan, Furihata benar-benar menangis sekarang, Akashi terdiam, dia tahu dia kelewatan, pemuda itu beringsut mundur, menunduk dalam, melihat itu Furihata langsung membereskan pakaiannya menatap pemuda yang dia cintai itu kesal._

 _"Akashi-san kenapa? kenapa menyerangku tiba-tiba begitu."_

 _Akashi menutup setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menghela napas sekali pemuda itu berjalan kearah ranjang, mengabaikan Furihata yang masih bernapas pendek-pendek terduduk di lantai melihat pemuda bersuarai merah itu yang kembali menghela napas panjang._

 _"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengontrolnya."_

 _Furihata memperhatikan pemuda itu, ah... mustahil, pemuda itu kembali, dia tak menyangkah jika 'Adik' dari Akashi-san nya kembali, pantas saja Akashi yang ini terlihat berbeda._

 _"Kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi di pertandingan tadi? Kalian menangkan?"_

 _Akashi menatap Furihata dengan manik berbeda miliknya, Furihata berjengit seram, ini kali kedua dia berhadapan dengan mata itu, sudah sangat lama dia tak melihat mata itu seusai pertandingan Winter Cup, bahkan sampai saat ini, dia tak pernah lagi melihat mata itu, tapi kenapa?_

 _"Di kamus hiduku, tak ada kata-kata kalah, mana mungkin aku kalah melawan sampah seperti mereka."_

 _Sungguh, Furihata beringsut mundur di lantai kala melihat tatapan mata itu semakin seram, sepersekian detik tadi dia bisa mendengar Akashi meminta maaf, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Satu yang dia tahu, 'Adik' dari Akashi adalah sosok yang tak pernah meminta maaf dan sangat sombong, tapi tadi dia melakukannya._

 _Furihata semakin beringsut mundur saat Akashi kembali berjalan mendekatinya, berjongkok di hadapannya dan kini merangkak di atas tubuhnya, bibir pemuda itu melengung walau dia memasang sorot mata yang tajam, jemari letiknya menyusap lembut dagu dan leher pemuda penakut itu berlahan._

 _"Kudengar dari Kawahara, kau pergi bersama seorang gadis ke toko buku, benar?"_

 _Furihata terkejut, tubuhnya kakuh, tebakannya sesaat tadi benar-benar tak salah, Akashi cemburu, dan yang lebih menyerikan, kali ini sang 'adik' yang cemburu, apa nyawanya hanya sebatas ini?_

 _"A-aku berani bersumpah, Akashi-san. Ahh..."_

 _Kepala Akashi masuk di perbatasan leher pemuda itu, menghirub wangi khas pemuda yang di cintainya itu lalu menjilatnya lembut._

 _"Tak akan aku biarkan seseorang mendekatimu, Kouki."_

 _"Eengg, Akashii-san. Ak-aku berjanji.. ahhh, ini yang terakhir."_

 _Setelah meninggalkan sedikit jejak di leher pemuda itu, Akashi menarik diri dan menatap Furihata dalam, pemuda itu bernapas pendek-pendek, dengan wajah berantakan dan yang pasti baju yang juga tak kalah berantakan dari wajahnya. Iris merahnya terlihat menyesal melihat keadaan Furihata, memeluk erat pemuda itu, Akashi mencium puncak kepala Furihata berulang kali._

 _"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku lepas kontrol, maaf, Kouki."_

 _Furihata membalas pelukan itu, merasa banyak sekali nada penyesalah di setiap kata-kata yang Akashi ucapkan, kini Akashi-san nya sudah kembali, terbukti saat melihat kedua manik itu kembali berwarna merah seutuhnya._

 _"Tak apa, aku tahu."_

 _"Maafkan aku, Kouki, jangan pernah meninggalkanku karena hal ini, sungguh aku tak bisa mengontrolnya."_

 _"Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan, Akashi-san, dan aku berjanji tak akan pergi dengan wanita atau pria lain lagi."_

 _"Sungguh."_

 _"Sungguh, tapi aku benar-benar hanya pergi mencari buku tak lebih, setelah itu kami langsung pulang."_

 _Furihata bisa merasakan pelukan Akashi semakin mengerat, terbukti dengan cengkraman halus di surai coklatnya._

 _"Aku mempercayaimu, Kouki."_

.

.

.

Akashi menatap sekretaris pribadinya lama, melihat teman semasa SMA nya di depan sana bercerita panjang lebar mengenai sosok yang ingin menemuinya saat ini dan sedang menunggu di luar ruangannya.

"Aomine Daiki menunggumu, kusuruh masuk atau ku suruh tunggu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam pekah itu menatap lelaki yang pernah menjadi kapten team nya itu lama, sosok itu sibuk menyetik sesuatu di dalam laptop miliknya.

"Ada apa dia mencariku, Reo?"

Sosok bersurai panjang hitam itu menyempilkan beberapa rambutnya ke telinga, Mibuchi Reo, mantan Shooting guard Rakuzan itu menatap atasanya dalam lalu tersenyum lembut, setelah tamat dari SMA dan masuk di Universitas sesuai keinginannya, pemuda itu mencari kerja di berbagai perusahaan, dan dia tak menyangkah akan di terima oleh perusahan cabang milik Akashi, Sei-chan nya dulu, bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa beberapa bulan, dia langsung di angkat sebagai sekretaris direktur perusahaan ini, awalnya dia terkejut dan mendapat tatapan tak percaya dengan rekan lainnya yang sudah bekerja di perusahaan ini sangat lama, tapi begitu melihat siapa bos nya, pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum senang, bukan, bukan karena sosok itu sekarang menjadi bosnya dan menjaminnya seutuhnya, tapi bisa melihat sosok itu setelah menghilang dari kehidupan seluruh temannya walau masih berwajah datar seperti beberapa tahun terkahir dia bertemu, Akashi terlihat sehat, itu yang dia suka.

Reo bukan tak tahu, pemuda yang beberapa tahun lalu berubah sedikit ceria karena sosok yang dulu pernah tersungkur di hadapannya, kembali menjadi sosok yang dingin setelah pemuda itu di kabarkan tewas dengan raga yang tak pernah di temukan. Reo benar-benar menyesal, dari awal dia ingin sekali mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada pemuda itu, tapi sayang pemuda baik seperti itu pergi begitu cepat.

Ketukan polpoin milik Akashi di meja kerja miliknya mengangkat Reo kembali ke alam sadar. Dilihatnya Akashi menatapnya kesal. Pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk

"Eh? Kau berkata apa tadi?"

Akashi menaruh bolpoin hitamnya, menautkan jemarinya dan menyangga sikunya di meja kerjanya, dagunya bertumpuh pada ke sepuluh jemari yang saling bertautan.

"Kau melamun, Reo." ujar Akashi dalam, Reo tersenyum hambar, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf, Sei-chan, aku hanya sedikit melamu, hehehe. Oh masalah si Aomine, apa kau mau menemuinya?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, ada urusan apa dia kemari?"

Reo mengedik bahunya, bertampang sedikit bodoh sambil menggaruk dagunya mengingat-ingat isi permbicaraannya dan Aomine sesaat, ah, dia lupa menanyakan apa maksud kedatangan pemuda berkulit gelap itu ke perusahan Akashi.

"Entah lah, aku juga tidak tahu, yang aku tahu dia mencarimu, katanya penting, mungkin dia melupakan sesuatu saat pesta malam itu dan ingin menanyakannya padamu."

Akashi bernapas dalam dan membuangnya, Reo tersenyum kakuh, padahal mereka sudah kenal sejak lama, tapi tatapan pemuda pendek didepannya ini benar-benar selalu membuatnya takut, abaikan jika dia bisa berbicara sesuka hati dengan bos pemilik cabang perusahan Akashi saat ini, tapi tetap saja, Aurah pemuda itu selalu mengerikan.

"Suruh saja dia masuk, kau boleh keluar, ah... aku minta laporan yang kemarin."

Reo menunduk dalam memberi hormat, pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya, Akashi membuka kacama baca miliknya lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit akhir-akhir ini, setelah pulang dari Amerika, ayahnya langsung membenaninya dengan tugas sebagai direktur perusahaan cabang, sungguh, apa ayahnya tak bisa menyiksanya lebih kejam lagi.

Akashi menoleh saat pintu kayu ruangannya terbuka, melihat sosok mantan rekan teamnya di SMP dulu tersenyum dan masuk dengan santainya, bahkan tanpa di suruh, pemuda itu langsung duduk di sofa merah marun yang tersedia di ruangan kerja milik Akashi.

"Ada apa kemari, Aomine?"

Akashi berjalan mendekat, lalu mendudukan bokongnya di atas sofa. Pemuda berkuli hitam itu meletakan koran pagi hari ini, merasa aneh Akashi menatap pemuda itu tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

Akashi melihat judul besar berita halaman pertama, menampakan gambar sosok tak dia kenal berbaring dengan bagian kepala yang di sensor.

"Sudah, apa kau kemari hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini?"

Aomine tersenyum simpul, kedua pria itu sontak menatap pintu kayu ruangan yang terbuka, melihat Reo Mibuchi membawa beberapa lembar kertas, pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum ramah menatap Aomine.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, Aomine-san."

Aomine terkekeh saat melihat pemuda berambut panjang itu membuatkan sesuatu di cangkir yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Aku sungguh terkejut saat melihat kau bekerja di sini. Bagaimana kabar rekanmu yang lain?"

Reo berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda didepannya, menyuguhkan dua cangkir kopi panas kepada kedua pemuda itu.

"Kami masih saling kontak, tapi aku tak pernah bertanya dimana mereka bekerja. Kecuali yang ku tahu, Kotaro bekerja bersama Takao dan Midorima di rumah sakit yang sama. Ah, aku akan keluar, minumlah selagi hangat."

Aomine tersenyum cerah, pemuda itu menepuk nepuk bahu Reo Mibuchi semangat.

"Lain kali ayo, One on One, lama tak main basket, kalau iya, aku akan ajak Kagami, Kise dan Tetsu."

Reo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu berjalan kembali meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang terlihat jarang Akur satu sama lain itu saat mereka masih satu Team di SMP.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Aomine?"

Aomine melirik koran pagi yang tadi di bawanya, mengambil napas panjang lalu membuangnya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, devisi ku baru saja menelusuri kejadian ini, mereka profesional, tak ada yang tersisah, semua mati, wanita itu adalah pimpinan perusahan tempat kejadian perkara, para pelaku tak ada yang tertangkap padahal kami sudah mengepung gedung bahkan sidik jaripun tak ada."

Akashi memasang wajah datarnya, menatap Aomine yang menyesap kopi buatan sekretarisnya itu sesaat dan meletakan kembali kopi panas itu di meja.

"Ini membuang waktuku, Aomine, kau tahu, aku bahkan tak mengenal wanita ini, dan pekerjaanmu bukan urusanku."

Baru saja Akashi berdiri dari duduknya, pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengar sesuatu yang di letakan di atas meja, melihat barang yang sangat dia kenal di sana tergeletak di balut plastik kedap udara.

"Perempuan itu kehilangan kepalanya, devisiku menemukan kepala perempuan itu jauh terlempar dari tubuhnya, tubuhnya kami temukan di lantai lima tepat di dalam ruangan kerjanya sedangkan kepalanya kami temukan di lantai tiga, beserta beberapa mayat yang kami duga penjaga malam saat itu, hanya benda ini yang aku dapat dari TKP..."

Akashi menatap tak percaya akan barang temuan teman lamanya itu, matanya benar-benar terbuka lebar dengan raut wajah tak percaya sama sekali.

"...benda ini aku temukan di samping tubuh salah satu korban, aku kemari karena benda ini terdapat namamu, dan satu yang aku tak mengerti..."

Akashi diam menunggu perkataan Aomine setelahnya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dadanya sesak parah, dan sungguh dia merasa ingin muntah akan reaksi dari tubuhnya. Benda itu, gantungan ponsel yang persis sama dengan miliknya.

"... nama di benda ini adalah namamu, tapi sidik jari di benda ini milik kekasihmu, Furihata Kouki."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menguras habis tabungan perempuan yang kau katakan, Mikoto-san, menghancurkan sistem keamanan dan meretas sistem bank, semua tabungan perempuan itu aku pindahkan ke rekening milik anggota beserta aset yang yang berbentuk uang."

Sosok berwajah sangar berambut hitam dengan kedua ponih yang tertinggal menjuntai ke bawah tersenyum senang, dia menatap anak buah bersurai putih miliknya senang.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Ken. Kurasa itu sudah cukup, kita tinggal menunggu berita hebat ini berkembang di media seperti berita kematian Yukari Ichiro, dan kembali menjalankan rencana ke tiga."

Pemuda bersurai hitam bermanik merah dengan jaket holdi berbulu lembut meloncat girang, pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya, menjilat tepian pisau itu senang.

"Membunuh, Aomine Daiki bukan? Bagaimana jika kau serahkan ini padaku? Tenang saja, aku bisa melakukanya sendiri."

Sang ketua tersenyum senang, menepuk bahu pemuda kurus bersurai hitam itu lembut lalu terkekeh.

"Kuserahkan ini padamu, Kamiya-kun. Kerjakan dengan bersih, tanpa membuat kesalahan seperti biasa."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Mikoto-san. Ne, Dai-chan, mau ikut?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang asik menghembut asap rokok miliknya hanya mengerling sesaat kepada sosok energik yang menatapnya senang.

"Pergi saja sendiri, Kutu, aku tak ingin menemanimu."

"Hidooiii, Dai-chan, kau membuatku patah hati. Baiklah, aku akan kerjakan ini sendiri..."

Mata merah itu melirik kearah sosok berambut coklat yang menatapnya datar, seringai muncul di wajah pemuda berwajah licik itu.

"Lihat aku, Puppy-chan, kau harus belajar dari yang pro. Ah.. aku pergi dulu, bye... bye..."

.

.

.

Aomine berjalan dengan santai, menelusuri langkah demi langkah miliknya, pemuda berumur awal kepala dua itu tak sengajah menubruk seseorang, dengan tubuh tegap miliknya, Aomine sukses membuat sosok gadis manis bersurai pink dengan banyak akses ikatan di rambutnya itu terpental beberapa centi darinya berpijak, jatuh terjerembab menghantam aspal tempat pejalan kaki, perempuan muda itu merintih sesaat sampai dia melihat sosok Aomine berjongkok di depannya.

"Maaf, aku tak melihatmu berjalan, apa ada yang terluka?"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum simpul, dia bisa melihat sosok gadis manis itu menggunakan seragam milik sekolah Seirin, sekolah yang baru saja dia lewati, tempat di mana Kagami dan mantan pemain basket Seirin belajar.

"Ah, terimakasih, aku tak apa-apa, eh? Kau bukannya, Aomine Daiki-san?"

Aomine mengerjab saat mendengar gadis itu mengetahui namanya, gadis itu tersenyum senang lalu berusaha bangkit di ikuti Aomine yang juga ikut bangkit, remaja tanggung itu membersihkan rok sekolahnya yang kotor.

"Kau mengenalku, Nona?"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, memamerkan seutas senyum lembut, sesaat Aomine terteguh melihat gadis itu sekilas mirip seseorang, tunggu siapa? Ah, Rambut pink, dengan wajah manis, manik yang juga serupa dengan surainya terkecuali oppai milik sang gadis, pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengingatnya, dia jadi teringat Momoi Satsuki, gadis manis yang sudah dianggap sosok adik perempuan baginya, ya, perempuan itu mirip Satsuki dengan rambut panjang di kuncir dan seragam Seirinya.

"Kau melupakanku, Aomine-san, aku Azzura, Hyuuga Azzura."

Aomine menepuk jidatnya sesaat lalu tersenyum lepas menatap gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ah... kau putri dari kepala Devisi? Aku lupa, padahal kau sering ke kantor, pulang sekolah?"

Remaja putri itu mengangguk, Aomine menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan menyusap surai pink itu lembut.

"Pulang sekolah langsung pulang kerumah, akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian pembunuhan, hati-hati di jalan ya, Azzura."

Azzura tersenyum manis mendapat usapan sayang Aomine, perempuan tanggung itu tersipu malu. Setelah berbicara sesaat, Aomine kembali berjalan meninggalkan perempuan itu setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Perempuan cantik yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas satu itu menyeringai kala melihat punggung kekar milik anggota kepolisian, sekaligus anak buah dari Ayahnya itu menjauh.

"Ne, Aomine-san, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, hihihi..."

Perempuan itu mengeluarkan ponselnya berbicara sesaat dengan sosok di seberang sana dengan mata yang tak lepas mengamati gerak-gerik Aomine sampai pemuda itu menghilang di balik tikungan toko. Tak lama perempuan itu kembali menutup panggilannya, kali ini seringainya semakin lebar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Aomine Daiki-san."

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Yahoo. Sory Micky lama updet, maklum lagi sibuk^^… ok, semoga chap ini suka, dan makasih repyu teman-teman semua nya, Micky senang banget baca repyu kalian, yang nge fav, follow dan masukan bahkan kritik, serius, Micky senang banget, tapi maaf ya, kadang Repyunya gak Micky balas, maaf banget^^ repyu lagi please…**

 **-^Micky_Milky^-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Promise**

 **Author: Micky_Milky** **  
** **Genre: Romance/ Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M (Mungkin?)**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing: Akashi x Furihata**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 4  
**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Janji itu apa? Kenapa semua orang harus menepati janjinya? Apa janji itu berharga? Kalau iya, kenapa dia berharga? Bolehkah aku percaya akan janji? Bisa aku memegang janji mereka? Katakan padaku, apa hukuman untuk orang yang mengingkari janjinya? Boleh aku tahu?**

.

.

Akashi berlari, melangkahkan kaki sejauh mungkin, berusaha tetap menjauh dari sosok itu, wajahnya basah akan peluh, napasnya tersengal pendek-pendek, kakinya terasa nyilu di tumit, sakit saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon kering.

"Akashi-san."

Kakinya berhenti berlari, kini kepalanya menoleh tak henti mencari suara familiar yang sangat dia kenal, suara lembut yang selalu dirindukan dalam setiap mimpinya.

"Kouki..."  
dia menjerit, memanggil nama kekasih hatinya, tubuhnya berputar, gemetar, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, takut, rindu, sakit, perasaan mengaduk yang membuat perutnya mual ingin muntah.

"Kouki...!"  
Lagi, dia menjerit, tubunya bergetar hebat saat dia tahu suara itu hanya ilusi, dia kembali berlari, dia tak tahu ini di mana? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kouki...! kembalilah... kumohon...!"

"Akashi-san."

Kali ini dia benar-benar berhenti berlari, menghirup napas sedalam mungkin memutar tubuh dan mendapatkan sosok itu berdiri tersenyum dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kouki?"  
gemetar, Akashi gemetar hebat, sosok itu tersenyum lembut, senyum yang tak bisa Akashi lupakan walau sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Matanya teduh, senyumnya lembut dan wajahnya bersinar cerah. Akashi berjalan maju selangkah demi selangkah, tak lagi terasa nyilu tumitnya saat mengijak reranting pohon yang sudah mengering dan gugur, tangannya terangkat, jemari itu menyatu dengan rahang Furihata.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Akashi tersenyum kecut, kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir pemuda yang dicintainya, dia terlalu naif, Kouki-nya terlalu naif.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Akashi-san, kau melupakan janjimu."

Akashi tersenyum hambar, pemuda bermata merah itu menggeleng lembut, jarinya menyisir lembut helaian surai coklat itu.

"Aku... maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

Tak mudah bagi Akashi untuk tidur setelah mendapatkan fakta jika teman karibnya menemukan sesuatu dari apa yang selalu di rindukannya. Pemuda itu bernapas pendek-pendek dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Lampu kamarnya redup dengan sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk kedalam dari sela-sela gorden yang di tiup angin dari ventilasi jendela kamarnya.

Akashi meremas benda kecil yang sedari tadi siang tak lepas dari genggamannya, bolehkah dia berharap banyak akan keajaiban? Keajaiban jika Furihata Kouki mungkin masih hidup dan sedang berada entah di mana sekarang. Bukannya dulu dia adalah bagian dari keajaiban? Dia benar-benar berharap dia bisa kembali membuat sebuah keajaiban, ah~ semua itu mustahil baginya. Koukinya bukan Shogi dan bukan pula teman di team basketnya dulu.

"Kouki..."

Pemuda itu bergumam lirih, dibawanya kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah, mengusap kasar wajah rupawannya dan sesekali mencium mainan kunci yang sempat dia belikan untuk kekasihnya.

"Kouki..."

Pemuda itu terisak lirih, bahkan dalam mimpi pun pemuda berambut coklat itu selalu menghantuinya dengan senyum lembut dan suara lembut yang selalu membuatnya rindu.

.

.

.

Kise berwajah muram saat Kuroko hanya sibuk menyerup vanila milk shake miliknya tanpa berbicara apapun, dia rela ambil cuti satu minggu dan menyuruh temannya untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda bermata teduh didepannya saat ini.

"Kuroko-chii, hidoi shuu, kau tahu aku batal ke Firlandia hari ini hanya karena menemanimu minum vanila shake itu. Dimana hati nuranimu, Kuroko-chii. Bicaralah sedikit saja."

Kise hampir menangis, dia kesal Kuroko benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Pekerjaanya sebagai seorang pilot membuat waktunya terkikis untuk bersama pemuda manis didepannya saat ini. Tapi saat waktu itu tiba, pemuda itu malah mengacuhkannya.

"Gomen, Kise-kun, aku sedang menunggu Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun."

Sungguh, kepala Kise mendidih, kenapa di jadwal kencan mereka berdua yang hanya akan terjadi tiga bulan sekali itu malah melibatkan kedua pemuda yang benar-benar tak bisa akur itu.

"Aree... Aomine-chii dan Kagami-chii akan bergabung? kenapa? Tumben sekali?"

Walau merasa kesal, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan di dalam kepala Kise, mengingat tumben sekali kedua pasangan yang masih berusaha PDKT itu ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasih imutnya. Mungkin Kagami cukup ada banyak waktu, tapi tidak dengan Aomine. Pemuda itu tak banyak waktu hanya untuk mengurusi hal-hal sepeleh, pemuda berkulit dim itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan 'kejar dan tangkap penjahat' akhir-akhir ini.

"Aomine menelponku semalam, ada kejanggalan akan kematian Furihata-kun."

Pandangan Kise kali ini menajam, menatap kekasihnya intens, dia mengenal nama itu dengan jelas, sosok yang dulu pernah menjagal Kasamatsu saat pertandingan, dan sosok yang tak bisa di lepaskan dari mantan kapten mereka di smp dulu.

"Kekasihnya Akashi-chii?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kise. Kise mendongak saat kepalanya di tarik kebelakang oleh lengan kekar seseorang, matanya langsung melihat sosok Kagami Taiga yang menyengir lucu di temani pemuda berwajah malas di sampingnya.

"Yoo, Kise, lama tak bertemu."

"Kita baru bertemu di tempat Akashi-chii seminggu yang lalu shuu, ah~ itai, Kagami-chii, lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku."

Kagami menuruti perintah Kise, pemuda berambut merah hitam itu menarik Kursi di samping Kise, lain halnya dengan Aomine yang mengekorinya tadi, pemuda berkulit gelap itu malah asik memainkan ponselnya mencari sesuatu di dalam galeri foto ponsel android miliknya seraya menarik kursi yang ada di samping Kuroko dan mendudukan bokongnya di sana.

"Kemarin aku mendapat tugas untuk mengusut kematian seorang pengusaha wanita..."

"Oke... kalau Aomine-chii kemari hanya untuk menyuruh kami mendengarkan curhat tentang pekerjaanmu –shuu, ini membuang buang waktu kencanku, kau mengerti Aomine-chii?"  
Kise membuang wajah kesal. Mantan model itu menekuk mukanya dalam lalu mengomel abstrak, Kagami yang duduk di samping Kuroko menoleh kearah pemuda berambut biru muda itu yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Kise.

"Bisa juga kau tahan dengan kelakuan seperti itu, woi Kuroko?"

Tak membalas, Kuroko hanya membalas perkataan Kagami dengan sebuah anggukan yang membuat Kagami memandang heran akan pemuda manis itu. Tak sama sekali mendengar ocehan pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya, Aomine menyodorkan ponsel android miliknya, memperlihatkan foto sebuah mainan ponsel yang hanya membuat Kuroko dan Kise saling menatap. Kagami melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah dia sudah tau maksud dari roommatenya itu mempertunjukan jepretan amatiran dari ponsel milik gebetannya itu.

"Aku menemukannya di tempat kejadian pekara, kira-kira dua hari yang lalu. Dan percaya atau tidak ada nama Akashi di sini..."

Aomine menunjukkan bagian gantungan ponsel berbentuk bola basket itu tepat di tengahnya.

"...dan ada sidik jari si chihuahua itu di sana."

"Furihata?"

"Hehehe~ tumben sekali kau langsung mengerti perkataanku, Kise."

Dengan tak bersalahnya Aomine menjitak kepala bersurai pirang itu sambil menyengir lebar.

"Tapi... Furihata-kun sudah lama meninggal, Aomine-kun, mungkin saja itu bukan milik Furihata-kun."

Air muka Aomine berubah serius, pemuda berkulit dim itu menautkan kesepuluh jarinya dan menopangnya pada dagu, tatapannya tajam terarah pada mantan rekan team basketnya itu.

"Aku juga berharap salah, tapi setelah menemui Akashi kemarin dia tak sama sekali mengelak dan mengiyakan jika benda itu milik kekasihnya."

"Apa Furihata-kun masih hidup?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi besar harapanku agar dia tetap hidup."

.

.

.

"Nghh Akashi-san."

Akashi tersenyum lembut saat mendengar pemuda dibawahnya melengungkan namanya, jemarinya menyisiri helaian surai coklat milik pemuda yang sekarang terbaring di bawahnya dengan wajah berantakan dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Sebut namaku, Kouki."

Lidah Akashi menjalar menaiki tubuh sang pujaan, mencicipi setiap inchi tubuh pemuda dibawahnya dengan lembut, sesekali jemarinya menyentuh beberapa bagian sensitif milik Furihata, bermain di sana sedikit lama membuat pemuda di bawahnya semakin mengejang hebat. Furihata terus meneriaki namanya membuat alunan tersendiri bagi permainan mereka saat itu.

"Ahh, Sei-Seijuro."

Terengah, pemuda itu menyebut nama kekasihnya, sedangkan pemilik nama menyeringai senang, lidahnya bagaikan ular, merayap berlahan. Dia tak ingin terlalu tergesa-gesah menyelesaikan permainan mereka, dia menyukai pemuda itu meneriaki namanya, saat mereka menyatuh nanti, toh pemuda itu miliknya, dan dia tak akan memberikan izin pada siapapun untuk menyentuh miliknya.

Akashi menghentikan pergerakannya membuat Furihata menuai protes menatap Akashi garang, pemuda bersurai merah itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh, kekasihnya terlihat imut saat merajuk.

"Akashi-san..."

Tau jika Furihata tak suka akan perlakuannya, pemuda itu mencoba mengatur posisi kembali, kali ini mereka tak akan menyudahi permainan mereka di tengah jalan, berlahan, Akashi memasuki Furihata, melihat sang kekasih meringis kesakitan ada rasa iba, namun sayang, semua sudah terlanjur, dia terlanjur ingin menyentuh Furihata lagi dan lagi. Pemuda dihadapannya hampir menangis, dia tahu ini bukan kali pertama untuk mereka berdua, tapi bagi Furihata, sesering apapun mereka melakukannya ini tetap menyakitkan.

"Gomen, ne."

Akashi mencium ujung bibir Furihata lembut, berusaha membuat kekasihnya tenang, dan jujur saja itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh untuk Furihata, sebagai pihak yang dimasuki, dia merasa ini sungguh terlalu memaksa.

"Uhkk, Sei, pelanlah sedikit."

Tak menghiraukan perkataan kekasihnya, pemuda bersurai merah itu terus menyatuhkan dirinya dengan kekasih hatinya. malam itu kamar mewah milik pewaris tunggal Akashi itu penuh dengan teriakan nikmat, kecupan dan suara-suara cumbuhan dari kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara, aroma seks menyebar memenuhi kamar pribadi seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Terbangun di lain harinya, Akashi dapat melihat Furihata tersenyum padanya, senyum bak malaikat yang selalu di kaguminya setelah senyuman wanita hebat yang telah melahirkannya, sang ibu. Sadar sepenuhnya, Akashi merasakan benda dingin keras menempel di atas keningnya, pemuda itu mendongak melihat moncong pistol dengan peredam suara bertenger manis disana matanya tertuju akan jemari menggengam pistol itu, jemari yang setiap saat selalu di genggam dan tak ingin di lepas itu, kini pemuda itu menatap Furihata dengan ekspresi tak percaya, pemuda didepannya menangis terisak tangannya yang menggengam pistol itu gemetar hebat, dia menangis dan terkadang tersenyum hambar.

"Sei... huks."

"Kouki, Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Terdiam, Akashi berfikir sejenak, bukan, bukan berfikir tentang jawaban yang akan dia berikan, tapi berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sang pujaan hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan apa-apan ini?"

Akashi baru saja hendak bangun tapi pemuda didepannya menekan moncong pistol itu kuat membuat Akashi kembali terbaring dengan Furihata yang sekarang mendudukinya, dia yakin moncong pistol itu akan membekas di kulit keningnya.

"Sei... berjanji untuk mencintaku... tolong berjanjilah."

Pemuda diatasnya semakin menangis terseduh-seduh, Akashi menyentuh pinggang kekasihnya yang tak tertutup apapun itu lembut, kini jemari itu naik mengelus lembut pipi Furihata.

"Aku berjanji..."

"Pembohong!"  
Akashi terkesima saat pemuda didepannya menjerit keras, meneriakinya 'Pembohong' sungguh dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

"Kouki, ada apa? Apa ada yang kau takutkan?"

"Pembohong! Kau berjanji akan bersamaku, kau berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku, kau berjanji tak akan melupakanku, tapi kau berbohong."

"Kouki."

Akashi benar-benar bingung, pemuda didepannya tak hentinya memakinya, berteriak padanya dan membentaknya dengan nada kesal. Ada apa ini sebenarnya.

"Apa kau akan memberikan apapun yang ku minta, Seijuro?"

Akashi mengangguk, dia akan memberikan apapun yang pemuda itu minta, apapun.

"...bagaimana jika kukatakan aku ingin nyawamu, Seijuro..."

Furihata tersenyum lembut, mengelus surai Akashi sayang, membawa jari jempolnya menyentuh bibir Akashi berlahan.

"Kouki, ada apa ini? Kau kenapa? Tak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Jawab!"

Ini sungguh kali pertama dia dibentak seseorang, bahkan ayahnyapun tak pernah membentaknya, kembali berfikir sejenak, kali ini dia benar-benar memikirkan Jawaban apa untuk pertanyaan dari Kekasihnya, mungkin terdengar bodoh, apa lagi untuk seorang pria secerdas, sejenius, dan seseorang yang memiliki martabat setinggih Akashi, tapi sungguh dia akan melakukan apapun untuk pemuda itu, dan mungkin juga nyawanya. Cinta memang buta, dan dia buta akan pemuda itu.

"Aku bersedia."

Furihata tersenyum puas, pemuda itu merendahkan kepalanya, mengecup lama bibir Akashi, kali ini Akashi merasa kecupan dan paguan mereka terasa asin, Kouki-nya menangis, sungguh? Furihata menegakan tubuhnya, pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Good bye Mr. Akashi..."

"Kouki..."

"Sayonara, I love you."

Doorrr...

.

"Sei... Sei-chan..."

Pick.

Akashi membuka matanya, melihat sosok Reo Mibuchi memandangnya aneh.

"Reo.."

"Ah~ kau bermimpi? Tumben sekali kau tertidur di meja kerja mu, apa kau sehat?"

Pemuda cantik itu menyisir beberapa helai rambutnya kebelakang menatap atasannya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa."

Menjawab seadanya, Akashi memijat pangkal hidungnya, sungguh kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Kau menyebut nama kekasihmu berkali-kali dalam tidur, aku khawatir, setelah Aomine kemari, kau terlihat tak fokus. Apa ada kaitannya kedatangan temanmu itu dengan kekasihmu, Sei-chan?"

Akashi memasang kacamata bacanya, mengamati lembar demi lembar berkas perusahannya.

"Begitu lah."

.

.

.

Melangkah pelan, Aomine Daiki berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong Apartemennya, dia berharap Kagami sudah sampai dirumah terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya sampai, sungguh perutnya sangat lapar, dan masakkan Kagami saat ini yang paling dia inginkan. Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu memicitkan matanya melihat sosok kurus yang lebih pendek darinya berjalan dengan senyum licik kearahnya dari arah yang berlawanan. Dia merasa tak pernah mengenal pemuda itu dan dia yakin betul pemuda itu bukan salah satu dari tetangganya.

Mata Aomine melebar saat pemuda itu berlari kearahnya dengan folding knife yang juga mengarah tepat kewajahnya. Sebagai salah satu dari defisi terhebat di kota Tokyo dan pemilik insting hewan tinggi pemuda itu mengelak sepersekian detik membuat pemuda berhoodie yang kini berada di belakangnya berbalik arah bersamaan dengannya.

"Kau?"

"Yoo, Aomine Daiki, atau ku panggil, Dai-chan, salam kenal. "

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu melangkah ringan lalu berputar ditempat dengan tawa membahana.

"Hahahaha... perkenalkan, Aku Kamiya, khusus untuk dirimu, mari kita berkenalan sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu."

"Kau..."

Pemuda berhoodie itu berjalan pelan memutar Folding Knife miliknya dan tersenyum senang. Sigap, Aomine mengambil senjata miliknya mengerahkan revolver miliknya, pemuda berhoodie itu berhenti berjalan, senyumnya mengembang melihat Aomine hanya diam di tempat dengan keadaan siap tempur.

"Tak berani menembakku, Dai-chan? Kau takut melukai warga sipil?"

Senyum mengembang, senyum meremehkan itu terukir jelas, sungguh Aomine kesal, dia ingin sekali menembakki pemuda itu tepat di mulutnya yang berisik, tapi diurungkan, ini tempat umum, walau tak ada satupun tetangganya yang keluar dari Apartemen, tapi suara tembakan dari pistol miliknya bisa membuat kegaduhan nantinya. Dan dia ingat betul, kepolisian memiliki etika khusus untuk melepaskan tembakan pada penjahat. Dan itu bukan sembarangan

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

Pemuda itu berkecak pinggang, dia dalam posisi tersudutkan, Aomine bisa saja menembakinya di sini, dan dia harus punya tameng untuk itu. Entah dewi fortuna mana yang hinggap pada pemuda berhoodie itu, Kagami membuka pintu apartemen miliknya menyembulkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mencari tahu asal suara gaduh yang didengarnya dan itu bukan hal yang baik untuk Aomine.

"Woii Aho, apa yang... "

Perkataan Kagami terputus saat melihat moncong pistol Aomine mengarah kearahnya dan sesuatu yang tajam mengenai kulit lehernya.

"Ayo lihat apa yang kudapat, kelihatannya kita impas, Dai-chan."

Aomine menggengam gagang senjatanya kesal, kesal pada Kagami yang harus keluar disaat yang tidak tepat, 'dasar Bakagami' umpatnya di hati, dia lebih kesal kenapa harus Kagami, Kagami bukan saja sekedar warga sipil biasa, pemuda itu spesial di hatinya, jadi mana bisa dia melakukan hal yang ceroboh saat ini.

"Oke, apa yang kau mau? Kita buat kesepakatan, kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, dan lepaskan dia."

Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, kini mata pisaunya mengarah tepat di leher Kagami, Aomine bisa melihat darah mengalir segar akibat goresan dari mata pisau milik orang yang tak dikenalnya itu pada leher pemuda bersurai merah hitam itu.

"Penawaran yang bagus, tak kusangkah kau bisa kulumpuhkan hanya dengan pemuda ini. Oke, letakan senjatamu, bawa kemari!"

Gemetar, Aomine berjalan berlahan dengan tangan yang gemetar, pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya mengarahkan pistol miliknya pada pemuda itu. Sungguh dia tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa dipermainkan seperti ini. Dia bukan orang yang bisa di ajak berkompromi pada penjahat-penjahat yang selama ini ditanganinya. Lihat saja bekas luka sobek di perutnya dan luka tusuk di lengan kirinya, itu bukti jika Aomine bukan polisi sembarangan, tapi lupakan jika kau harus berkompromi dengan mereka disaat salah satu sosok yang berharga bagimu disandera.

Pemuda bersurai hitam berhoodie berbulu halus itu mengambil revolver itu, menyuruh Aomine berlutut dihadapannya. Kagami sungguh tak menyangkah jika pemuda maniak oppai itu rela melakukan hal ini untuknya.

Doorr..

Doorr..

Kagami mengerjab kaget, sosok dibelakangnya tumbang tersungkur tepat didepan Aomine dengan kepala yang berdarah, tulang tengkoraknya bolong menembus dari sisi lain ke sisi yang lainnya. Bagi Aomine ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat hal seperti ini tapi bagi Kagami, pemandangan langkah itu sempat membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Kagami membantu Aomine berdiri, sungguh peristiwa itu benar-benar mengagetkannya. Aomine dan Kagami sontak menoleh pada tikungan apartemen yang langsung berhubungan dengan basement, melihat seulet seseorang dari balik sana.

"Tunggu disini, akan ku kejar dia."

Aomine bergerak cepat, berlari secepat yang dia bisa, oke, mungkin pikirannya sedikit bodoh, tapi dia berharap bisa masuk 'Zone' sehingga dia bisa bergerak lebih cepat seperti saat dia bermain basket dilapangan dulu.

Kehilangan jejak, Aomine bernapas pendek-pendek begitu mendapatkan basement yang terlihat sepi, pemuda itu terlonjak kaget saat jemari kekar menekan pundaknya.

"Woi, jangan tinggalkan aku dengan jasad orang itu, kau tahu, itu mengerikan."

Aomine bernapas legah, saat mendapatkan Kagami memandangnya kesal dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Seharusnya kau tetap disana."

"Kau sinting, mana bisa aku bersama jasad pemuda itu. Kau tahu aku takut tiba-tiba dia kembali bergerak dan menjadi zombi."

Aomine tertawa keras, suaranya menggemah di basement itu, sungguh, pikiran Kagami terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Dia tak habis fikir, mereka sudah berumur kepala dua lebih tapi tetap menakuti hal fikti seperti itu.

"Dia tak akan hidup lagi, mari kita kembali."

.

.

.

"Percobaan pembunuhanmu sungguh di luar dugaan, Aomine."

Aomine membalik tubuhnya, melihat Kiyoshi Teppei sedang berkecak pinggang tersenyum kepadanya. Diabaikannya berpuluh polisi yang berlalu lalang memeriksa TKP dan memasang Police line didepan apartemennya.

"Senpai, yoo."

Kagami tersenyum girang, Teppei meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar di kepala Kagami dan mengelusnya, Aomine berwajah masal, kesal dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Kiyoshi, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Bersikaplah sopan pada senpai, Aho."

Kagami berseruh kesal. Teppei hanya tertawa lepas, pemuda berbaju kemeja putih itu melepaskan elusannya dari kepala merah Kagami, berjalan berlahan mendekati Aomine.

"Aku sungguh terkesan kau bisa selamat, pemuda itu adalah sindikat pembunuh bayaran profesional, setidaknya melihat kau tak kurang apapun, itu benar-benar keajaiban."

"Senpai kau menyumpahi si Aho itu mati, ne?"

Teppei kini berbalik melihat Kagami yang kesal bukan main. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, tak lama seorang berumur lebih tua dari mereka bertiga tergopong-gopong berlari menghampiri Teppei, berbisik sesaat sampai akhirnya pergi kembali, Aomine menatap Teppei tajam, bekerja di satu kantor yang sama walau berbeda defisi membuatnya tahu jika apapun yang mereka bicarakan tadi bukan hal yang baik.

"Ada dua berita untukmu, satu berita bagus dan satunya berita buruk. Berita mana yang ingin kau dengar terlebih dahulu?"

Seringai mengembang di wajah Aomine, pemuda berwajah lembut dan berbadan besar di depannya itu terlihat sangat cemas.

"aku ingin mendengar berita buruknya."

"Oke, berita buruknya, pemuda ini dicurigai salah satu anggota pembunuh sadis yang membunuh Yukari Ichiro dan beberapa pembunuhan sadis lainnya, mereka tak pernah gagal dalam bertindak, mereka juga dicurigai membobol beberapa rekening orang-orang kaya, dan yang menjadi berita buruknya, sudah dipastikan kau menjadi target mereka."

"Maksudmu, mereka juga yang berada di balik kematian Yukari-san."

"Iya, dan berita baiknya, kau selamat, tapi aku harap kau berhati-hati, karena kau harus tahu, mereka tak pernah gagal dan ini kali pertama mereka gagal dan harus kehilangan satu anggota. Dan ada kemungkinan mereka akan kembali menyerangmu."

.

.

.

Mikoto membanting asbak rokok didepannya kesal, kakinya juga menedang apapun yang terjangkau olehnya. Kesal dan marah, pemuda itu benar-benar ingin menghancurkan apapun didepannya saat ini.

"Brengsek! apa saja yang dia lakukan sampai bisa terbunuh."

"Mikoto-san..."

Wanita bersurai merah muda di belakangnya mundur ketakutan, dia tak pernah melihat ketua mereka semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Kita tak bisa merehkan seorang Aomine Daiki. Seharusnya kita berkerja sama seperti saat kita membunuh Yukari Ichiro."

Pria bersurai pirang yang menyahut, pemuda itu sibuk menghembuskan kepulan asap dari bibirnya, bau nikotil terasa mengakar di udara saat pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menghisap sebatang rokok dan membuang asapnya sembarang ke udara ruangan pengap itu.

"Ini mustahil. Kamiya-san bukan orang yang lemah, aku tahu dia tak mungkin terbunuh begitu saja hanya menghadapi Aomine Daiki seorang."

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu berkata penuh emosi, dia terlihat menangis sesunggukan, berdiri di tengah-tengah kawanannya.

"Aomine Daiki adalah anggota kepolisian, kita terlalu meremehkannya, ini akibatnya jika kita terlalu meremehkan orang lain."

Semua mata tertuju pada Furihata, pemuda bersurai coklat itu memijat pangkal hidungnya, ini kali pertama kawanannya terbunuh, dan ini mungkin akan menjadi bumerang untuk kawanan mereka.

"A-aku takut, jika identitas kita terbongkar, ayah akan membunuhku nanti. Dan ibu pasti tak akan memaafkanku."

Satu-satunya gadis cantik di tempat itu terisak, dia bersujud dengan air mata mengalir deras. Sosok pemuda perambut perak menatap iba akan gadis itu. Dia kenal betul latar belakang seluruh kawanannya, gadis itu satu-satunya yang masih memiliki keluarga utuh, entah talenta dari mana gadis itu memiliki kemampuan membunuh tingkat tinggi, membuatnya direklut masuk kedalam kawanan mereka, usut punya usut, gadis itu berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, namun sayang gadis itu terlalu sering di bully di sekolah membuatnya tertekan dan memiliki perangai yang aneh.

"Aku yang akan kesana, kita harus membunuh Aomine Daiki."

Pemuda bersurai pirang mematikan rokoknya di asbak, dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau gila, Daisuke-san, ini bukan jalan keluar yang baik, suasana sedang sangat heboh, kau bisa tertangkap nanti."

"Aku tak perduli, toh, terlanjur basah. Kita mungkin sudah ketahuan."

"Aomine Daiki mungkin dalam keadaan siaga. Lebih baik menunggu semua meredah baru kita serang dia kembali."

Si pimpinan berujar datar, kali ini pemuda bersurai pirang itu tersenyum lembut, mengangkat tangan kanannya santai seraja berujar...

"Aku akan tetap pergi, karena dia sudah membunuh si kutu brengsek itu, aku akan kesana untuk berterimakasih sekaligus untuk membunuhnya, kalian tenang saja, jika aku tak kembali, lebih baik menyerah untuk membunuhnya, karena itu berarti aku juga sudah terbunuh olehnya atau sudah di tangkap si brengsek itu."

Dan setelah itu pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Daisuke-san... Mikoto-san apa kita Cuma diam saja?"

"Ikutin dia, Azzura, akan sangat berbahaya jika dia pergi sendiri."

.

.

.

Furihata berjalan santai menelusuri beberapa outlet pakaian dan perlengkapan sehari-hari di mall hari ini. Menyadari jika kepalanya telalu pusing dan tubuhnya terlalu penat setelah mendengar pimpinannya mengoceh dan menyumpahi seseorang bernama Aomine Daiki, target mereka, capek diri dia berkeliling berharap menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Ah... terlalu lama dia berada di dalam kawanan itu, dia benar-benar merindukan berjalan-jalan santai seperti ini melihat beberapa pernak pernik unik dan makanan siap saji yang terlihat lezat di pandang.

Berpakaian selayaknya umurnya saat ini membuat Furihata tak terlihat seperti gerombolan pembunuh kelas atas, pemuda itu terlihat manis dengan jaket hoodie berwarna cream dan celana jeans berwarna hitam, serta sepatu kets berwarna putih. Bahkan beberapa wanita terlihat menatap wajah manisnya penuh minat.

Sesekali pemuda itu berkunjung di outlet burger, membeli beberapa burger beraneka rasa di sana, dan membeli beberapa minuman dingin. Seharunya tadi dia mengajak Azzura, satu-satunya gadis di antara kawanan mereka, sungguh, dia merasa Azzura terlihat seperti adik perempuan dimatanya, dia tak tahu jalan pikiran gadis itu kenapa bergabung dengan sindikat pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti mereka, seharusnya gadis itu menjalani kehidupan normal dengan teman-temannya, pergi karoke, mencari seorang pria tampan dan berkencan serta menonton beberapa film romantis dengan pasangannya, bukan menjalani kehidupan aneh seperti saat ini.

Setelah mendapatkan burger yang dia inginkan, pemuda itu kembali berjalan mengitari kawasan mall dengan santai, melihat berbagai bentuk manusia dan tabiatnya, melihat seorang pria yang masih mencuri pandang pada wanita lain yang lebih cantik padahal dia sendiri sibuk menggandeng mesra seorang wanita di sampingnya. Dia juga tersenyum lucu saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang merengek minta di belikan baju kepada sang ayah. Sampai matanya tak sengajah melihat keberadaan pria bersurai babyblue berjalan santai ditemani oleh wanita bersurai coklat sebahu. Dia mengenali pemuda dan wanita itu.

"Kuroko?" dia bergumam pelan, kakinya beranjak mendekat dengan berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti mantan rekan team dan pelatihnya itu.

Kedua terlihat bercakap-cakap santai, lagi, dia dikejutkan akan keberadaan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang melambai pada Kuroko dengan terlalu bersemangat. Dia juga sangat mengenali pemuda pirang itu.

"Kise-san?"

Hampir saja dia beradu pandang dengan pemuda bersurai biru lembut itu saat Kuroko menatap liar kesegalah arah, beruntung tubuhnya di tutupi pegangan pembatas sehingga Furihata langsung berbalik badan dan berjongkok menghindari tatapan pemuda itu dan beruntung juga kerumunan pengunjung mall yang lalu lalang menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

"Hampir saja..."

Pemuda itu bernapas legah, Furihata masih dengan posisinya saat ini untuk beberapa lama, dia tak ambil pusing orang-orang yang melewatinya akan berfikir seperti apa nanti, namun yang jelas dia cukup legah tak harus bertemu pemuda itu.

Dirasa cukup aman, pemuda itu berdiri dari jongkoknya, menatap kedepan, tepat sekitar enam meter dari tempatnya berpijak pemuda itu menahan napasnya sesaat saat tahu jika sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan manik serupa menatapnya tak percaya, pemuda didepannya terlihat sangat kaget bahkan terlihat terpaku tak bergerak, bahkan untuk bersuarapun dia lupa. Luapan emosi terpancar di wajah pemuda itu perasaan tak percaya, rindu, dan semua emosinya menjadi satu. Sungguh, baik pemuda itu maupun Furihata merasakan waktu seolah berhenti. Fokus mereka terpaku, sampai akhirnya keduanya menyebutkan nama orang yang paling mereka rindukan saat ini.

"Akashi-san."

"Kouki..."

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Ciee nungguin ya... maaf lama, setahun sudah fanfic ini terbengkalai... #gaknyampewoii.**

 **Hayooo siapa yang bisa nebak chap berikutnya? Oke, maaf gak balas repyu kalian satu-satu, tapi terimakasih banyak sudah merepyu fanfic ini, dan maaf atas even" AkaFuri yang diadakan terlewat begitu saja tanpa saya ikuti, walau begitu saya tetap AkaFuri lover, dan Tetap jatuh cinta dengan Kouki... #kissu_kouki.**

 **Saya mau bilang...**

 **I'M BACK..**

 **Dan**

 **REPYU PLEASE ...**

 **-^Micky_Milky^-**


End file.
